


Last Fears

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though people have told Takeru not to be afraid, he is.</p>
<p>(Prequel to "Upright Position", an AU where Takeru ended up with the Ganma instead of Makoto. Written for fandomweekly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Fears

I don't know if I can do this.

Dad isn't certain, either, which is why I'm writing all of this down. Even if it's not the paper I'm used to, Dad says it's a written record of what I did just in case something happens to me, like it happened to him.

I'm almost an adult now, by human standards. I've lived here in the Ganma world for ten years and every time someone approached me to do this, I said no. But someone has to carry on Dad's legacy, and I can't do it if I'm dead. Besides, as Alain has reminded me, this might be a way for me to be able to go to Earth when the Ganma start their approach there.

But I've seen the capsules containing the original bodies of the Ganma in stasis. I know that everybody has told me it's painless, but it scares me somehow. Even if I get a Ganma body, is it worth it to somewhat give up my own, to entrust my soul here? I'm worried that they might somehow change me, make me so I'm not me, once my soul is in an Eyecon and then in a full body.

I won't tell Alain or Aria that I'm scared, though. Alain because he'd think it's silly that I'm scared, and Aria, because she'd try to reassure me that I should not be afraid. She'd find that silly in another way, I suppose. But the technician I talked to said that I'd be paralyzed before I went to sleep, and I don't know if I can take that, being frozen in a way before they take my soul out.

It is kind of silly, I suppose, but I want to support Alain. And if what I'm hearing is right, going back to Earth may be a way to restore Dad to human form again. I don't want Alain to offer a body to my Dad; Dad's made it clear that he wants his own, original human form. He respects the Ganma, but he doesn't want to be a part of them. Dad's agreed this is the best path to getting there.

Tonight, I'm eating one last time. Drinking one last time. Because I don't want to forget these or how it feels to be human, not when I take on my Ganma body. I don't want to forget myself or anything I've gone through here.

I don't want to forget, even once, what it feels like to be me.


End file.
